Galaxy Gym
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- 'Summary' The is a 3x2 Support room purchasable in the Dove Store for 120 . It functions identically to a level 9 Gym except it's able to train 3 Crew instead of 2. Players owning a Zaki Dragon Gym cannot purchase this room. 'Skins' The Olympics Pool is a reskin of the Galaxy Gym. A Pool Renovation Kit is required to apply this skin. Both switching to the skin and back costs 1M , 1h . The Zaki Dragon Gym is well, the Zaki Dragon Gym. The player can reskin their Galaxy Gym to it with a Zaki Gym Renovation Kit. Switching to the skin costs 1M , 6d while switching back costs 1M , 1h . __TOC__ 'Training Crew' 'Additional Notes' *When a Crewmember is training, neither the nor the training Crewmember can be moved or placed in inventory. *Training Crew cannot be blended, buffed with DNA Items, or donated. *Training Crew can still equip Equipment. 'Training Guide' Click Expand to see more: Before training, try to keep in mind the Crewmember's role. Crew that excels in repairing rooms obviously shouldn't be trained primarily in Attack. In addition, if the player is planning to train Crew, it's best to focus on one or two stats at maximum. It's much better to have one or two ridiculously trained stats than slightly boosted stats all around. Generally speaking, most players recommended training Crew with Military Training for their desired stat. Since the has every training type unlocked, the level requirement is no longer a deterrent. There are multiple reasons why Military Training is recommended. Firstly, the main buff from Military Regimens is much higher than DIY and Professional Regimens. This allows Military Training to continue providing buffs when Training Debuffs have nullified the other two training types. Secondly, utilizing Military Training is the most reliable way of getting the least amount of unwanted stat buffs possible. This sounds counterintuitive, as they usually have the most amount of unwanted buffs. However, since the main buff from Military Regimens is so high, Crew are able to quickly gain ample amounts of the desired stat. This allows Crew to quickly reach a point where unwanted buffs are nullified due to Training Debuffs. This truly becomes apparent when it's compared to DIY and Professional Training. Yes, they have less unwanted stat buffs, but the desired buff is also weaker. This means more regimens are needed to reach a point where unwanted buffs are nullified. More regimens needed means more training, which increases the likelihood of obtaining unwanted buffs. 'Training Debuffs' Click Expand to see more: 'Basic Debuffs' When the player trains her/her Crew, numerous training debuffs may be applied to the Crewmember. This section will talk about the first three debuffs and their effects. First, there is the Training Debuff. The more buffed a Crewmember is, the less effective further training will be. Put simply, Crew with no previous buffs usually have better training results than Crew with previous buffs. Second, there is the Training Capacity Debuff. This debuff scales with Crew's Training Capacity, with a higher debuff the closer Crew are to their cap. With this mechanic in mind, a 30/100 Training Capacity and a 27/90 Training Capacity will receive the same debuff. Third, there is the Stat Debuff. The more buffed a specific stat is, the less likely further training will buff it further. Basically, an unbuffed stat will usually have better training results than an already buffed stat when training on the same regimen. 'Fatigue' When Crew finishes training, they become fatigued. The amount of fatigue can range from 0 to 100, and training fatigued Crew debuffs any buff(s) gained by 1% per fatigue point (Decimals always round down). Thus, NEVER TRAIN CREW WHEN THEY ARE FATIGUED! The higher a regimen is in tier (EX: DIY -> Military), the more fatigue gained. It takes one hour to lose one fatigue point. You can estimate a Crew's fatigue by clicking on them and looking at the face shown. 'Fatigue Faces' 'Training Capacity' Every Crewmember has a limit on how buffed they can become. The player can view this limit by looking at the bottom of a Crewmember's profile. This is known as Training Capacity, and it's incredibly important as it affects numerous aspects of training. 'Training Regimens' Below is a list of all the training regimens available to the Galaxy Gym. Whenever Fitness is upgraded on iOS, the game replaces the previous regimens with the newly unlocked ones. Whereas Android users can see every regimen they've unlocked. To calculate stats after training/equipment, click here. 'Icon Guide' *All buffs (Except Stamina) are given in percentages. *One point of Stamina = 1 second a Crewmember can run (Running Speed = Base Walking Speed + 1). *Running is prioritized over walking and cannot be turned off. 'DIY Training Regimens' 'Professional Training Regimens' 'Military Training Regimens' Category:Rooms Category:Support Rooms Category:Ingame Class:Support